Trouble
by StebastianTC
Summary: The clique is having buoyant troubles and plead for Claire's rescue, but she doesn't know if they deserve it at all. Are you ready for BOCD High's drama,romance, and more drams? I sure hope so, because your in for the kill...


Characters;

**Freshman**

**Massie Block: Her father has been promoted and now has an extra 2 credit cards! But will fashionable clothes, a hawt clique, and mega money win her alpha of the year in high school? She's got her eyes on 10th grader Zayn Malik,and Logan Mitchel, but soon regrets who she's after-after realizing he's taken by alpha of the school. **

**Alicia Rivera: Tired of only being thought of if Massie's not around, decides to start her own clique, but will betraying her friends and being ex-chu-remely rude to LBR's land her in the reject pile? And can showing off cleavage to all the HART's win over the boys? Or will _they _de-friend her too? **

**Dylan Marvil: Lost 15 lbs and is looking good! But will her depression and worrying of becoming an LBR due to the gah-orgeous model-like girls in high school land her back on a diet or two? She hopes not, the swimmin gunit is coming up and she's trying to impress one-or-two hawties.**

**Kristen Gregory: Her parents are finally rich! Sorta. She's only got one credit card and has an allowance of 5,000 dollars. How can she be in a top clique with a budget? Especially when she's got her eyes on a never before seen HART. **

**Claire Lyons: (Freshman female Alpha, cheerleader) Extremely happy with her new body-growth spurts rule; wealth, and fashion sense! She's livin' the dream in high school, but what will she do when the PC ask her for help to boost there popularity? Will she help them out, or pay them back for dissing her all those times in middle school? **

**Fergie Lloyd: (Freshman female beta,cheer leader) Sooo excited to be in BOCD High now, but when she hears jealous LBR's plotting on her sister, will she diss them, ot let her sister do the work? Choose wisely, Cher and Claure have evil minds at times. She's also got her eyes on Logan Mitchel, Massie Block's new crush. But he's head over heels in love. With Fergie.**

**Tiffany Reed: (freshman female Gamma,cheerleader) Fergie's best-friend in... everything. She's got the body, money, popularity, and now wants the alpha throne of 9th grade. But her new crush convinces her that Fergie is her best-friend, lose her now, miss her later.**

**Logan Mitchel:(Football star,and freshman male alpha) Instead of soccer, he chose football. Instead of 5 credit cards, he chose 10. Instead of Massie, he chose Claire. His life is going great right now, but when he hears a rumor about the girl he wants to be with, Massie ends up behind it all. You can't trust anyone nowadays. **

**Chase**** Matthews: (Co football star, freshman male beta) Him and Fergie have a lot of catching up to do, but he's tired of these OCDiva's trying to holla at him when he's perfectly fine with Fergie, but will a horrible accident during the homecoming dance make there relationship go _down_? Maybe one of these OCDiva's can be his rebound...**

**Josh Levi:**** (Co-co football star, freshman male charlie) The perv of ninth grade. He's crushing hard on Tiffany Reed and is trying to convince her how important her friends are. Also can't wait for the swimming unit to see his soon-to-be-girlfriend in a bikini, but when he hears he's stuck with a few guys and OCDiva's for the semester, he might-as-well cry in a corner, because there after him. And it's not pretty.**

**Sophomore**

**Cher Lloyd: (Sophomore female alpha, Head cheerleader) She's back from her fabulous life in Hollywood and can't wait to get this year started. One problem though. These freshman are getting so ah-nnoying. First there thinking about throwing lame parties, ruling the school, and stealing the cheerleaders crushes. They are in for the kill this year.**

**Claure Lloyd: (Sophomore female beta, co-head cheerleader) She's decided she's not going to glam up as much as she did last year. But when these freshman try to steal her crush,Aaron Rocha, it's go time. And she's not comin' back.**

**Kat Valentine: (Sophomore female charlie, cheerleader) Liam Payne is now in the middle of a Kat fight between Kat and Kristen Gregory. What's she gonna do. Destroy this poor ol' loser, or let fate do it's job and let her win? Maybe both. She's not going down without a fight.**

**Alex Russo: (Sophmore female delta,cheerleader) After Alicia Rivera gave up on Chase Matthews, she comes for Louis Tomlinson. That's not going to happen. She took forever to convince Louis to get back into a relationship with her,and she's not letting a Fannish wannabe take him from her. At least Alex is actually _spanish. _**

**Camilia Cambrio: (Sophomore female echo,cheerleader) After her BF, Niall Horan, is being considered as a crush for Kristen Gregory, she and Niall make promises to never leave each other, and Niall pulls out the big Q. Not 'will you marry me?', but 'will you wear this promise ring?'. She knows nothing is going to tear them apart.**

**(There are more characters, but I'm shure you''d like to read the story, so wait unitl they appear int he actual chapters,kay?**


End file.
